Kion's Tale (Fanfiction)
Kion's Tale is a Fanfiction by Hueyslinger and a sequel to A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic). It is the second installment to the War of the Pridelands ''Trilogy.'' Plot After his encounter with Zira following her alliance with the Outlanders, Kion begins to have doubts about his ability to control the Roar. When his friend, Jasiri, dissapears, Kion and his friends go out to find her. Meanwhile, Makini has been taking up fighting after being inspired by the Dragon Django. After hearing about a plot to ambush the Lion Guard, she, her brothers, and a new friend must find the courage to warn the Lion Guard of Scar's next plot. Chapters Ch. 1 Ch. 2 Ch. 3 Ch. 4 Ch. 5 Ch. 6 Ch. 7 Ch. 8 Ch. 9 Ch. 10 Ch. 11 Ch. 12 Ch. 13 Ch. 14 Ch. 14 Ch. 15 Ch. 16 Ch. 17 Ch. 18 Ch. 19 Ch. 20 Characters Protagonists Kion- The second born son of Simba and the main protagonist of the story. Simba- Kion and Kiara's father and the king of the Pridelands. Kiara- Kion's older sister and Simba and Nala's oldest cub. Nala- Kion and Kiara's mother and SImba's mate. Zazu- A male Hornbill and Simba's royal adviser. Jasiri- A female Hyena and the deuterotagonist of the story. Barbatus- Jasiri's no-nonsense second-in-command and a member of the strange three along with Rookus and DJango. He secretly has a crush on Rookus. Makini- A young female mandrill, the apprentice of Rafiki, and the Tritagonist of the story. Rogo (Debut)- A male Mandrill and Makini's oldest brother. Ugo(Debut)- A male mandrill and Makini's second oldest brother. Fuli- A female cheetah and the fastest of the Pridelands. Beshte- A male Hippo and the strongest of the Pridelands. Bunga- A male Hiney Badger and the bravest of the Pridelands. Madoa- Jasiri's younger sister and Tombie's mate. Tombie- A male striped hyena who came out red with stripes. He is Madoa's mate. Janja- A male spotted hyena and Tombie's older brother. Cheezi- A male spotted hyena in Janja's clan. Chungu- A male spotted hyena in Janja's clan. Gunge- A small Cuckoo bird and the babysitter of Katali and Norok's cubs. Tuca(Debut)- A scarlet Macaw who came to the Pridelands seeking adventure. Fikiri- A male mandrill and Makini and her brother's father. Kitendo- A female Mandrill and Makini and her brother's mother. Django- A male Komodo Dragon, Scar Snout's enforcer, and Makini's idol. Scar Snout- A wise, elderly Komodo Dragon and the king of the Backlands. He once ruled the Pridelands. Thurston- An arrogant and cowardly male Zebra. Hodari- A Gecko in Makuu's float. Makuu- A male crocodile in the Pridelands. Rafiki- A wise old mandrill and the royal Mjuzi. Antagonists Scar- A demonic lion ghost and the main antagoonist of the story. Zira- A Lioness, leader of the Outsiders and one of the secondary antagonists of the story. Ushari- A male egyptian cobra and an antagonist in the story. Kovu- A male lion cub, Zira's adoptive son and one of the secondary antagonists of the story. Nuka- A teenaged male Lion and the older brother of Kovu and Vitani. Vitani- A female lion cub and the older sister of Kovu. Kiburi- A male Crocodile and one of Scar's generals. Reirei- A female Jackal and one of Scar's generals. Mzingo- A male vulture and one of Scar's generals. Goigoi- A male Jackal and Reirei's mate. Kenge- A male Monitor Lizard. Badili- A male Leopard and an agent of Scar's Army. He appeared to be nice and friendly towards The Lion Guard, but was an ally to Scar the whole time. OC Guests Nabi Rookus Katali Theluji Groups The Lion Guard Army of Scar Reirei's Pack Kiburi's Float Mzingo's Parliament Tombie's clan Nabii's clan' Jasiri's clan Janja's Clan Katali's Pride Simba's Pride Fikiri's Troop Trivia * Tuca, Rogo, Ugo, Fikiri and Kitendo make their debt in this story. * Badili is made a villain in this story. * Kion and Jasiri have a major falling out in this story. Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Kion's Tale